Between Allies and Rivals
by superdeath
Summary: HiiragiTachibana. Shounen Ai. Because I want one. Akane ponders the rekindling of his basketball interest by Hiiragi, and how he himself affects Hiiragi in return.[ONESHOT]


Between Allies and Rivals  
  
Hiiragi/Tachibana fluffy-ness. I want more Generation Basket fanfics.  
  
  
  
It was getting late. The sky had darkened steadily from the red and orange hues it once held when Akane started practicing, and had steadily become a rich midnight blue. The sun was pulling in the last of it's rays, the pinkish glow in the west growing dimmer and darker, the deep blue overcoming it as it spread across the sky. He didn't stop though, even as the streetlights flickered on and hummed noisily. The moths and other insects soon followed, swarming in the drained yellow light. Paying no mind, Akane continued playing with an invisible opponent, bouncing the basketball with him, guiding it through imaginary defenders down the concrete court. At one point in time, he had thought that he would give up basketball. He would have too, if it hadn't been for the appearance of Hitonari Hiiragi.   
  
God, Hiiragi made him sick.   
  
The other boy had been in a similar situation, teetering on the decision to give up basketball. His reason was much different though. For Akane, he just couldn't stand playing in a club. The mood did not suit him, and neither did other players. He had better things to be doing...right? Hiigari on the other hand, gave up because he no longer wanted to follow in his father and brother's footsteps. He had said once that he would not pursue and live for something he did not enjoy. Akane scoffed out loud at that thought, easily stopping in front of the hoop, and setting himself up for a shot.   
  
Personally, the dark-haired boy thought, I think he just didn't want to play with all that expectation. He didn't want to play with the Hiiragi name attached to him. He would play for fun, but he would not make it a lifestyle like the rest of his family had done. It seemed that all the other Hiiragi family members ONLY had basketball on their mind. They probably thought about it more than they inhaled every day.  
  
After such a brief meeting though, a new spark had arose in both of them it seemed. Akane sighed, removing his stance and walking back to the other end of the court. For him, it was the way Hiigari had played. It was so different from the basic skills and strategies that Akane had memorized and pounded into his head since grade school. It was a one-person team. Of course, that would destroy the whole meaning of the sport. No, it was a one-person team, inside a team. For Hiigari though, Akane was not sure at all how their chance meeting had rekindled his wanting to play. Akane had placed a rivalry between them, but that didn't seem enough to make the other want to play again on a team. Maybe Hiigari wanted to spite his father that one time, the day that he had joined the team, during the first game against his father's team of Hayamazaki. Or maybe it was that he couldn't wait to show off how good he was. Akane scoffed again, Yah, that was probably it. He started down the court a second time, heading straight towards the basket.   
  
Or...maybe...he actually had fun playing again. He had fun playing with me.   
  
Akane leaped, turning in midair so his back was towards the basketball pole, and began to slam-dunk the ball through the net. His missed entirely; the ball hitting the rim with such a force that it rebounded out of his hands and flew back to the other end of the court. Too late to turn, He collided with the pole, his spine jarring immediately.  
  
"Aw, fuck!"  
  
The boy grumbled irritably for a few moments, sitting slouched against the pole. He was going to have a huge bruise later on. He doubted that he'd be able to lie on it anytime soon. Sighing with exhaustion from his incessant practicing, Akane hung his head and closed his eyes.   
  
"How graceful," a sarcastic voice sounded.  
  
God, I should really stop thinking about Hiiragi so much, now I'm hearing his voice.  
  
"Tachibana?"  
  
Damn, if I really didn't get enough of him already.  
  
A sharp shove to his shoulder awoke Akane immediately, "Ow! Dammit!"  
  
He rose his malevolent dark gaze to his attacker, and was greeted by the amused look in Hiiragi's own.  
  
"You know, it's not safe to sleep outside at night,"  
  
"I wasn't sleeping!" Akane shouted, suddenly mad that Hiiragi would even think he'd be that lazy, "I was practicing, for your information, so I can beat your ass later!"  
  
Hiiragi straightened up, placing the basketball he had picked up against his hip. He looked down at the other, "Oh," He said flatly, "Really?"  
  
"You be quiet, you know I'm good," Akane growled, "I'm probably better then you are,"  
  
The pale-haired boy sighed, seemingly annoyed, "Yah, yah, right, I know," He leaned over and extended his free hand, "You want help up?"  
  
Akane flatly refused the proffered hand, sticking his chin up in a feigned look of dignity, "I can do so myself, thank you,"  
  
The ordeal was a lot harder than Akane expected, as he could only lift himself with the pole behind his back to steady him. Hiiragi still held the amused look from before, watching Akane slide himself uneasily up the pole. After he had straightened out, he glared over at the other, "Stop staring; it isn't that funny,"  
  
"Of course it's not,"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He took a step forward, and immediately regretted leaving a stabilizing surface. He faltered a bit, but quickly brought his other foot forward and stood up, planting both feet on the ground.  
  
Hiiragi continued staring, not as amused, but a bit of worry in his eyes, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," Akane answered quickly, snatching the ball from Hiiragi's grip, "How about I show you how much better I am?"   
  
The other blinked, looking confused. He quickly hid it, though, "I don't think you should even try to play me as you are." He gestured to his back, as if Akane didn't know what he was referring to, "And anyways, it's not like you could even do it when you weren't injured."  
  
"I am not injured." Akane said loudly, "I am fine. And I could take you on any day,"  
  
"Fine," Hiiragi muttered, showing annoyance, "Fine, you do the first move,"  
  
"I will."  
  
With that Akane rushed forward, tripped, and fell right into Hiiragi, sending them both onto the concrete.  
  
Akane blinked, in shock over what a horrible and embarrassing act he had just committed, "Oh my god," He muttered, staring wide eyed at the pavement, feeling a giant blushing fit coming on. He was ready for the sarcasm to pour into his ears, but instead heard laughter. Underneath him, Hiiragi's chest rose erratically, laughing himself hoarse. Scowling, Akane rose his glare to Hiiragi's face, which was turning red from amusement, "Hiiragi, what the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
His voice seemed to trigger a whole new laughing fit, and Hiiragi rolled his head back, stretching his neck as far as it could go.  
  
"Hiiragi! Shut up!" The blush came back. He must think of me as the biggest fool in the universe.  
  
"No, Tachibana, you shut up. Stop worrying so much," Hiiragi said, his mouth in an awkward grin. Awkward in the sense that this was the first time Akane had seen him grin, besides the self-righteous smirk the other let out every once and a while. In fact, this was probably the first time he heard Hiiragi laugh.  
  
Slowly, Akane let his worry go, and began to laugh also. He must have looked like such an idiot, but it wasn't like Hiiragi was going to hold it to him. I guess it happens to the best of us.  
  
They laughed together for a while, sprawled on the cooling pavement. Akane had forgot to bring his coat in the spring heat, and he could feel the sweat evaporate from his skin, making the night even colder. Their laughter died down slowly, picking up again when one of them reminded the other of the events. Elaborated, of course. Eventually, they were at a loss for words, and Akane smiled wide, his chin resting on the rising chest of Hiiragi. Hiiragi still stared at the opposite wall, his neck exposed to the dark-haired boy. Lifting his head back up, the pallid boy met Akane's gaze, and they both broke out in their sunniest grins.  
  
Still smiling, Hiiragi asked, "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"When do you plan on getting off me?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Akane quickly sat up, straddling the other, but soon regretted it, his back protesting loudly. Flinching, he attempted to stand up as well, but there was no way that his spine was going to allow it, "Urm.... Hiiragi...?"  
  
"Hrm?"  
  
"I can't get up,"  
  
The other nodded, and lifted himself to a sitting position. Akane blushed suddenly, seeing how close they had gotten just from that movement. Wrapping his arms around Akane's chest, into a sort of odd embrace, he carefully lifted himself and the other up from the ground. After he had accomplished it though, Hiigari didn't let go.  
  
For reasons he couldn't explain, Akane's heart began to beat quicker in his chest, as the warmth of the other encircled him. Blushing a deeper shade of crimson, he began to complain, but then he wondered what would be the use? It wasn't like there was anyone to see him. Cautiously, he rose his own arms and wrapped them around Hiiragi's waist, making the stance all the more intimate. Hiiragi let out a shuddered sigh near Akane's ear, and slightly tightened his own grip, surprisingly mindful to the bruise.   
  
It probably shouldn't feel like this...this embrace from two-faced friends, sometimes allies, sometimes rivals, sometimes things in-between....  
  
A hug probably shouldn't feel like this.  
  
He let out his own soft sigh, closing his eyes against Hiigari's warm shoulder.  
  
It really probably shouldn't feel like this.   
  
Akane found that he most likely wouldn't be held by anyone else in such a way. He wouldn't want to. This subconscious understanding and acceptance, this overwhelming undercurrent of respect...and possibly more. An undercurrent of what? Of love?  
  
Reopening his eyes quickly, Akane made a subdued noise, but it was enough for Hiiragi to step back, replacing the close heat and soft scent with cold air.  
  
Hiiragi was looking down at his feet, still holding Akane up, but no longer in any intimate way whatsoever, "Do you think you can walk home?"  
  
He shook his head, no longer playing to protect his pride.  
  
"Then I'll walk you,"  
  
  
  
"That would be nice..." 


End file.
